


Rain is to England Like Sun is to Florida

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100wordsprompts, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Rain, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, Storm - Freeform, They're cute, USUK - Freeform, birthday gift, kiss, word was rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: Rain was had always been a part of him, and now so was Alfred.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt four: rain.

  
Rain had always been part of his life. In a sense, it was what he was. After compiling the long centuries that left age in his bones and eyes and the days that passed in a blink, his life was full of moments in the rain. Rain falling as he pushed through a forest on the run from things he couldn’t understand at the time, rain falling as he boarded a ship and let his hands grip the helm, rain falling like ashes as they build the shaky foundations of the last century, and now rain, as it fell onto the windows of Alfred’s screened-in porch. 

The patter of raindrops provided the background noise in the silence of the large room as he read the warm evening away. Outside the brightly lit room, a storm was in the making, and Arthur was glad he had been able to convince Alfred to set up a small fire in the fireplace. Granted, it didn’t take a lot of convincing for Alfred to mumble agreements into Arthur’s pale neck as he kissed the milky skin. Perhaps it had to do with the promise Arthur had made about how their evening would end. Alfred wasn’t exactly hard to convince unless it was something that went against his core values. Still, nonetheless Arthur was a master of persuasion. 

The white French doors that separated the screened-in porch from the rest of the large ranch house opened. As if answering Arthur’s thoughts, he stepped inside, speak of the devil, and he shall appear Arthur mused in the back of his mind. He held out a warm cup of tea and settled down on the worn leather cushion of the old couches that furnished the room. Arthur was certain they were decades old and would probably remain there for decades more until someone, most likely himself, replaced them. Alfred watched him for a few moments as he licked his thumb and turned the page before speaking. 

“It’s raining pretty hard out there.”

Arthur glanced up from the book and the fog from the mug of tea in response. Alfred’s expression was soft, and Arthur was sure his own smile echoed it. His golden hair was wet, and he was shirtless, not that Arthur was going to complain about it. Alfred wore rain well. “I suppose so.” 

I’ll let you know that doing chores out in it was an adventure.” Alfred leaned forward and pressed against Alfred’s side to kiss at his neck and cheek, although he was wary of the mugs that they were both holding. Arthur cringed as water that clung to Alfred’s still dripping hair splattered across his neck. 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough of that.” Arthur tugged the collar of his shirt up to Alfred’s dismay. “Oh, don’t give me that face, Alfred. You’ll get what you want tonight; I don’t fancy you being a literal pain in the ass this early in the evening.”

Alfred snorted but leaned back into the cushion of the couch instead. For a few minutes, it was silent between the two of them. Alfred lounged against the leather armrest with the mug settled on his stomach as he watched Arthur. Arthur was curled up on his cushion, sipping at his tea and intently reading the book opened in his lap. He didn’t know what book Arthur was reading, and he didn’t care enough to ask. A little part of him also didn’t want to interrupt whatever trance Arthur was in as he read. He was too busy studying the movements the Englishman made like the furrow in his brows as he read a passage he didn’t like, the twitch of his lips into a smile, or the pause as he reaches the end of the page as he licks his dry lips. Arthur soon caught on to Alfred’s gaze, and his cheeks and neck began to redden. The effect was ruined, though, as he glared at Alfred’s growing smirk. 

“America.” He warned softly, his gaze hardly leaving the page. 

Alfred frowned and held up his hands in mock surrender. “I wasn’t doing anything, Art. Scout’s honor.”

Arthur studied him intently before sighing and reluctantly setting aside his book. He supposed he’d have to entertain his younger companion somehow before Alfred dragged him off to bed. He did mourn the loss of his reading time. Despite technically being on vacation, as much as spending two weeks at Alfred’s ranch home in Texas counted as vacation, he still had lots of work to do and between the long day of the horseback riding they did and the two meetings he had to attend over video calls he had hardly been able to relax and read. He supposes it wasn’t anyone’s fault but Alfred’s youthfulness. Damn Alfred’s never-ending energy. 

Almost immediately, Alfred opened his arms and beamed happily as Arthur settled in his warm embrace. Arthur didn’t have the heart to scold him. Alfred was just in love, and he was exceptionally well at showing his love through physical affection. Alfred excelled at showing his love in any way. Arthur, on the other hand, was not despite how hard he tried. 

Old habits die hard, he supposed. 

“Isn’t that better?” Alfred murmured, his breath warm against his neck. Arthur rolled his eyes; the effect lost as Alfred couldn’t exactly see it, but he was sure Alfred knew his response. 

"No comment.” Arthur murmured in return. He ignored Alfred’s responding chuckle and instead relaxed into the muscular chest behind him. Perhaps he was a bit happier in Alfred’s arms, but he wasn’t exactly looking to inflate Alfred’s already oversized ego. Besides, he was sure Alfred knew how happy Arthur was even without his words. The American could read him quite well after the years they had known each other. He knew his favorite tea, and what time he liked it, he knew what knobs to press to get his way, and he knew how to make Arthur happy. 

Oh, how he made Arthur happy. 

"We should do this more often,” Alfred whispered behind him as he massaged Arthur’s thin hips. His hands trailed up towards the waistline of Arthur’s slacks.

“I don’t know if you’re referring to the cuddling or the fact that you’re not even hiding the fact that you’re trying to take me to bed.”

Alfred hummed in agreement and kissed at the skin at the nape of his neck, “both,” he added helpfully. 

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

_How enduring._

Silence settled on them, much like the blanket Alfred threw over them. The fire in the corner crackled as the logs Alfred had put there earlier lit the room as the darkness from outside seemed in from the windows and nonexistent cracks in the wooden planks. Outside the storm continued, it lashed at the glass and wood, but the house stood its ground against the wind and rain. 

“I like the rain.” Alfred’s voice was gentle and quiet. He had long abandoned his quest to pull Arthur’s pants down, thankfully. He was now gently massaging Arthur’s pale and scarred knuckles. “It reminds me of England; of you and these little moments with you.”

Arthur had shifted on his lap to face him and was now golding Alfred’s very tan cheeks in his hands. “Rain has always been a big part of our relationship from the day you walked away in that field,” his voice cracked a bit as he spoke, “to days like these.”

“To days like these.” Alfred echoed softly, leaning up to kiss Arthur’s soft lips.

Rain was had always been a part of him, and now so was Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this contains smut, continue only if you are comfortable reading that.  
> Keep in mind this is the first, and most likely last, smut I've ever written. Ugh, it's so awful.

The rain outside the screened-in porch had let up. It was dark outside now, and Arthur had to strain his ears to catch the dull sound of light sprinkles against the windows. His book laid forgotten on the empty cushion he once occupied, and underneath them, next to the legs of the old couch, laid their empty ceramic mugs. 

Arthur had long given up trying to stop Alfred from reaching past the waistline of his shorts or underneath the sweater he had on; he welcomed it now. Alfred's hands massaged his thin hips, and Arthur couldn't help but lean back into Alfred's very muscular, and very naked chest. Both of them knew where this night would lead to, but neither of them seemed to hurry it along. It was an improvement from earlier in the evening. Arthur decided, from Alfred's frenzy hands, that swiftly dipped beneath his boxers and retreated before Arthur could scold him. 

Both of them were silent, but Arthur could tell what Alfred wanted to say as his lips pressed against his neck in soft but meaningful kisses. Arthur reached out for one of Alfred's hands and intertwined their fingers. Alfred's fingers were thicker and tanner. There were far more scars on Arthur's pale and slender hands, but they fitted together perfectly. Alfred absentmindedly traced the faint marks, and they laid there basking in the warmth of the nearby fire. 

The peace doesn't last long, Alfred was too impatient, and Arthur, in his own way, was also. Alfred's hands moved back down, past his hips, and into Arthur's boxers once more. As Alfred's lips pressed back onto his neck with renewed energy, Arthur can't help but lean back to offer Alfred his lips. He takes the bait immediately, and the kiss is biting; it leaves Arthur breathless. Alfred's warm fingers pushed Arthur's now unbuttoned slacks down his alabaster thighs until they hung off his knees, his boxers follow suit. Alfred didn't hesitate to reach for Arthur's hardening member, but a hand stopped his progress. He nearly whined in protest and frowned down at Arthur.

"You are not, mildly said, fucking me on the couch. I don't fancy a sore ass and back tomorrow. " Arthur's words seemed harsh, but Arthur's gentle smile reassured him that there was no bite. Alfred huffed and settled his hand on Arthur's right thigh instead. 

"I'm not fucking you; it's called making love." Alfred protested with a few nips to Arthur's freckled jaw. 

Arthur retorted with a snort, "whatever you want to call it, we are not doing it on a couch."

With a sigh, Alfred reassessed the situation. Arthur had more than enough power to ignore his erection while Alfred lacked self-restraint. It would be better for him, well for the both of them, if Alfred complied, so with that in mind, he kissed Arthur harshly and scooped him up by the back of his thighs. He swallowed Arthur's quiet cry of surprise and watched, with much more satisfaction than needed, as Arthur's slacks and underwear slipped down his legs and to the floor.

Alfred kicked off his mud-caked boots with difficulty, his hands busy teasing Arthur's firm cheeks, and then headed towards the stairs. Wary of their surroundings, Alfred moved slowly towards their final destination. He paused on the first step and pressed Arthur against the railing of the staircase and pulled kiss after a breathtaking kiss from his reddened lips. His fingers teased Arthur's sensitive entrance, and he only moved as Arthur pulled away to remind him where they needed to be. 

"Alfred, _America._ If you don't move, I will drag you up there myself." His voice was soft and breathless, and his hair and eyes were wild. Alfred bit down on the skin showing from under the collar of Arthur's pale grey sweater, which elicited a muffled response of pleasure before he continued up the stairs. 

By the time Alfred finally stepped onto the second-floor landing, they both were hard. Arthur's stiff member laid between their stomachs. Arthur had taken to bucking his hips up to create friction as the sensitive skin rubbed against the wool of the sweater. His quiet gasps were not noticed by Alfred, who had begun trying to shove the shirt off Arthur. It wasn't successful, so he gave up with a whine of frustration. Alfred's cock remained trapped under his jeans, which allowed little room for relief. He headed towards his room, their shared room now, even if Arthur had his dedicated guest room. 

Alfred stumbled towards the door at the end of the hall and struggled for the knob. He shifted Arthur's weight on his hip to free a hand, causing one of Arthur's legs to bump against the bulge in pants. Alfred couldn't disguise the gasp of pleasure, and Arthur grinned against Alfred's neck. He had started to kiss the freckles that dotted Alfred's tanned neck. Arthur's leg settled against his pelvis, and Alfred struggled not to ground into it to relieve the pressure of his aching cock. God, when did opening a door become this much of a struggle?

Finally, after minutes of groping for the doorknob and ignoring Arthur's teasing kisses and touches, Alfred managed to open the door. He shoved it fully open and grinned with satisfaction as he smacked against the sliding door of the room's giant closet. Alfred eyed both doors for damage, which there was none, thankfully, and proceeded towards the bed. 

"Is this better for you, your highness?" Alfred teased into Arthur's lips. He received a sharp nip to his bottom lip in return. "I'll take that as a yes, sweetheart."

Arthur pulled away from their kiss quickly to give Alfred a less-than-pleased look. Alfred hesitated, apologizing on his lips, but he stopped when he noticed Arthur's frown had morphed into something more akin to Alfred's teasing smirk. 

"I don't suppose you could call me that again, love." He purred out and watched as Alfred gulped under his gaze. The words went straight to his cock, and Alfred quickly remembered his hard-on still trapped under layers of jeans and boxers. He needed to take off his pants.

"Arthur," Alfred whimpered. Arthur's expression softened, and he leaned down to squeeze Alfred's trapped member. Alfred's arms trembled, and he stifled his responding groans by biting down on Arthur's already marked shoulders. 

"There you go, love. How about you set me down, and I'll take care of you?" Arthur's voice was quiet and silky. His cheeks and neck were red with blush, and his eyes gleamed with unreadable emotions. Alfred hastily followed Arthur's suggestion, and as soon as his hands were free, he reached for the zipper to his worn-out jeans. Arthur stopped him, and Alfred couldn't hide the frustrated whine as Arthur took his hands.

"Now, now. None of that." Arthur scolded lightly.  
  
Arthur kneeled on the edge of the bed, the sweater he wore drifted up his body as he leaned forward until it bunched up around his shoulders. Alfred watched with interest as his heavily scarred, nonetheless beautiful, chest seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. His hands ached to trace the scars on the smooth skin, but he resisted as Arthur's hands reached for the zipper to his jeans. The jeans soon slipped down his legs and pooled at his feet, and Alfred groaned lightly in relief. A small stain covered the front of his boxers from the precome already leaking from his stiff member. 

Cold fingers dipped under Alfred's underwear and reached towards his aching cock, and he shivered as they wrapped around the engorged flesh. Alfred can't help the light noises that spill from his lips, the yeses, and Arthur pleases; neither can he stop bucking into Arthur's cool hands. _It just felt so good._

Only a moment later, the hands move on. 

Arthur pushed down Alfred's boxers down, and as they fell to meet his jeans on the carpet, Arthur settled back on the bed. His lustful, and playful, gaze studied Alfred's now naked frame. The glow from the open door behind him seemed to make Alfred's already tanned skin glow. It made Alfred seem more otherworldly, like a god of some sort. His skin shined underneath the light with the fine layer of sweat that covered it, and Arthur wetted his dry lips before he beckoned Alfred closer. Alfred eagerly stumbled towards the bed. 

Arthur held him still at the edge of the bed, his grip tight on Alfred's sweaty hips. Arthur teetered on the edge as his knees slipped on the sheet's silky fabric, only finding balance as Alfred gripped his shoulders and held him there, as he reached out to coax the head of Alfred's red and aching cock closer to his swollen lips. Alfred shuddered as Arthur pressed wet kisses the hot skin of his member before slowly swallowing it. Alfred's hips jerked at the warm wet heat surrounding his cock and groaned into the air. Arthur hummed softly, pleased. 

They sat there like that for a long moment. Alfred gripped Arthur's shoulders, tight enough that it could be considered bruising, but Arthur didn't seem to either care or notice. Sweat formed on both of their foreheads, and it slipped down Alfred's nose, taking his glasses with it. Arthur's grip on Alfred's thighs slipped as he shuffled forward, but he didn't let that stop him from coaxing Alfred closer and closer to orgasm. 

As old and all-knowing as he was, Arthur had taken the decades of their close relationship exploring Alfred. Over the countless nights together, he had learned where and what made Alfred turn into putty in his hands. Arthur licked at the underside of Alfred's cock and grinned, as much as he could with his mouth full, at Alfred's sputtered mewls. He repeated the action, high on the knowledge that this was all because of him. 

Pulling away from Alfred's wonderful cock, ignoring Alfred's whimper of need, Arthur licked his fingers and leaned forward once more. He took Alfred's member back in his mouth and slipped his hands behind Alfred to stroke at Alfred's toned behind. With his fingers slick with spit, Arthur pressed between cheeks and teased the sensitive ring of muscles. Alfred jerked at the feeling and groaned unashamedly into the quiet room. His legs shifted further apart, and he trembled as Arthur continued, pleading for more. 

Arthur gave him more. He pushed one slicked up finger into the tight entrance and massaged the opening. Arthur continued licking at Alfred's cock and pressed his tongue into the spots that made Alfred tremble. And Alfred trembled; he struggled to find balance as he pressed down on Arthur's finger or bucked into Arthur's warm mouth. His grip slipped from Arthur's shoulders. Instead, he gripped the headboard of the giant bed and repeated Arthur's name over and over like a pleasured mantra. 

It was becoming too much. 

Alfred cried out breathlessly, "Arthur, _fuck_..." He trailed off with a groan as Arthur began sucking at his cock. His mind struggled to think through the pleasure. Arthur watched him with a pleased look through half-lidded eyes and hummed in delight as the muscles in Alfred's chest seemed to tense as something so good, snapped inside the building heat. Alfred came with a loud shout and curled over Arthur as he rode his orgasm, and subconsciously Arthur's finger, to completion. Arthur took on the load, literally, and as it spilled down his throat, he took the time to watch Alfred shake and pant above him. He pulled away and licked his lips.

Alfred collapsed onto the bed, his whole body tingling in the aftershock of the orgasm. He basked in Arthur's attention as Arthur began to kiss his lips and neck clean of the sweat that layered his golden skin. Finally, when he could speak again, Alfred grinned, "Jesus Arthur. I don't think I know anyone sexier than you."

Arthur pulled away from Alfred's chest and beamed. "I would hope not." He softly purred as he leaned down to pull Alfred into a biting kiss. Alfred let him and watched, only moments later, and Arthur moved away and into the center of the bed. Arthur was sweaty and flustered. Alfred noted with appreciation that his cock stood proudly against the soft wool of the sweater he still wore.

"I've been thinking, Alfred," Arthur tugged off the sweater and tossed it off the bed. Alfred's eyes followed it as it landed near the door of the room. "I quite like the control you've given me, and I don't exactly want to give it back." 

Alfred's tongue felt thick in his mouth, and he struggled to reply. Arthur cut him off as he continued to speak. "I think that I'm going to ride you." 

Alfred's mind went into a frenzy imagining Arthur on him. His lithe body moved as he slammed up and down on Alfred's cock. Alfred felt hot, and his softened member twitched at the thought. Did he want that? Yes, yes, and " _yes_." 

Arthur's eyes met his own and Alfred trembled under Arthur's needy, but still powerful, look. He leaned across the bed and opened one of the nightstand drawers looking for the bottle of lube they stored for nights like these. He was interrupted as Arthur draped across him and placed a kiss to Alfred's broad shoulders. Arthur grabbed the lube and sauntered back to his perch in the middle of the bed. 

"Now I want you to sit there," Arthur's eyes narrowed as Alfred hastily obeyed his order to sit against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, "and stay there." He wanted to see Alfred struggle to keep still as Arthur opened himself up. He wanted to see those hands tremble as Alfred forced himself to ignore the instinct to reach out and soothe Arthur as he cried out.

Arthur flashed Alfred, a sharp, hungry gaze." And if you move, there will be a punishment."

It was quiet between them as Arthur settled on the sheets and opened the bottle of lube. His legs trembled as he shifted on his knees. Arthur had kneeled in the center of the bed, his pale behind lifted in the air towards Alfred. He glanced back at Alfred and gulped under the intense gaze. Arthur quickly lubed up his fingers and tried to ignore the feel of Alfred's eyes on him. He propped himself on his left elbow and slowly and shakily, trailed his fingers towards the cleft in his ass. Arthur's fingers shook, and as he hesitantly pressed one against the hole. Arthur sat there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the pressure against the tight ring of muscle before he inhaled and pushed his finger in further. Though small, the stretch of his walls around his finger burned with pleasure that went straight to his cock. His cock twitched against his stomach, and Arthur let out a quiet moan into the sheets. 

Behind him, Alfred watched as Arthur pushed the single finger in and out of his ass. Alfred's sharp gaze didn't stray from Arthur's curled up body. He mourned the loss of the ability to see Arthur's expression. He struggled to keep from crawling over to tug Arthur's fingers away and replace them with his own. Instead, Alfred focused on how Arthur's thin hips bucked back onto the finger, pushing it in deeper. He licked his lips as Arthur slowly pressed in another finger, and his cock twitched in delight. His ego inflated, as he heard the quiet cry of his name as Arthur moaned into the sheets. 

Arthur's body shook as he stretched and curled the fingers further into his hole. The stretch burned, but Arthur ignored the pain as he brushed against his prostate. He groaned loudly and glanced back as he heard a responding gasp of pleasure. Behind him, Alfred stroked his quickly hardening cock in rhythm of Arthur's thrusts. Arthur stared transfixed, and Arthur's movements slowed to a stop behind him. 

Alfred noticed almost immediately and grinned down at Arthur's flustered stare. "Come on, your highness, you can't slow down now."

  
"I give the orders here," Arthur muttered, his icy stare ruined by the hot flush that darkened down his neck. He pressed the third finger in and closed his eyes as he swore lightly under his breath. Arthur aimed his fingers towards the bundle of nerves and shuddered as they brushed past it. He continued the motions as he bucked back into his fingers. 

_God, it felt so good, too good._

Arthur bit down on the sheet as the heat building in his stomach built up. He stilled his emotions and panted loudly into the sheet as he tried to calm his nerves. His body tingled, and Arthur trembled in the feeling as he felt the rising heat fade. It had felt so wonderful, so good, but he didn't want to come just yet. Not with Alfred's now hardened cock in front of him. 

"Arthur?" Alfred's voice was quiet and held a touch of concern. He didn't dare move from his spot, but as Arthur lifted his head, he could see the concerned frown on Alfred's lips. "You okay?"

Arthur's heart fluttered warmly, "yes, I'm fine." 

He pushed himself up and made his way to Alfred's open arms. He settled in Alfred's lap, ignoring how his member twitched as Alfred's hard cock pressed against the cleft in his ass. He silently gasped as Alfred thrusted forwards and rubbed his erection against Arthur's soft cheeks, leaving behind a pearlescent precome trail. 

Alfred leaned down and pulled Arthur up into a kiss. Arthur quickly dominated the kiss as he grabbed onto Alfred's sweaty and toned biceps. His nails dug into the skin, and Alfred hissed into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Arthur took the time to study Alfred. Alfred's tanned skin held a rosy tint to it, and it shined under the light. With his lips bruised, neck covered in marks, and his large member settled under Arthur's ass, hard and ready, Arthur couldn't help but moan softly. Quietly, and with a hint of amusement, he thought, " _America the beautiful._ " 

"Alfred, I-" Arthur interrupted himself with a gasp as he rubbed against the hardened trunk of Alfred's cock. 

"I know, sweetheart." Alfred pressed a kiss to the corner of Arthur's lips and gripped his hips. "Do you still want to ride me or..." 

Arthur nodded and shifted until he was straddling Alfred's hips. He gripped Alfred's biceps as he balanced on his knees above Alfred's proudly standing cock. The head pressed against Arthur's stretched entrance. Finally, after the hours that seemed to pass, Arthur slowly sank onto Alfred's lubed up cock. 

Arthur hissed at the pain of the stretched. Alfred's grip on his hips tightened, and there was a soft moan, but Arthur didn't lookup. Instead, he sharply inhaled and waited. His nerves tingled with pain and pleasure, and after a long moment of sitting still with Alfred's cock pulsing, Arthur pushed himself up and sank back down with a loud groan. He repeated the action over and over. He pushed himself up and slammed down, hardly trying to stop the loud cries from the feeling of it all. It was so big, and it hurt still, but it felt so right.  
  
Arthur glanced up at Alfred's flushed face and, as always, adoration filled smile. God, Arthur, was a lucky man to have someone like Alfred. He didn't deserve someone like Alfred, not with his history, but here he was being loved by none other than Alfred; America. His name fell from Arthur's lips, and Arthur repeated it as he rode Alfred's cock. His legs trembled as he pushed himself up, and tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"God, _fuck_ , Alfred, I cant." Arthur leaned against Alfred's chest. His blond hair stuck to his clammy skin as he panted harshly. Alfred's hands massaged his hips and pressed teasingly against his entrance. Arthur groaned and stilled, leaving Alfred's member pulsing in his ass. 

"Yeah? Come on, Arthur, you're almost there." Alfred's voice was hoarse and sent chills down Arthur's spine. One hand reached down between Arthur's open legs and squeezed Arthur's aching member. Arthur cried out, breathlessly, and slammed back down. 

"Too much." Arthur gasped out, his hands scrambling for something to hold. His legs shook at his side, and he glanced back up at Alfred desperately. 

Alfred moved immediately, he lowered Arthur on his back and lifted Arthur's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He beamed down at Arthur and kissed his lips. 

"This better?" He watched as Arthur caught his breath and nodded, gulping as Alfred began to thrust gently. Alfred watched Arthur as he moved. Which each thrust, Arthur's expression changed. His brows furrowed, and his eyes grew wild with unspoken pleas. Arthur held tightly to the sheets and tugged at them as if trying to ground himself to something as he chased after his approaching orgasm. 

Arthur's voice was breathless, and his small chants, _Alfred faster_ , _so good_ , and _I love you,_ spurred Alfred on as he chased his release.   
They pressed closer and moved faster until something in both of them snapped. Arthur cried out loudly as his vision went white. Cum spilled from his cock and coated both of their stomachs. As Arthur rode out his release, Alfred slammed into Arthur and bit down on his freckled shoulder as he came into Arthur. They laid there frozen, panting and recovering before Alfred pulled away and sank onto the pile of pillows behind him. 

As he settled against the pillows, Alfred surveyed Arthur. He laid sprawled against the sheets, his body flushed and sweaty, and his eyes closed. His neck and shoulders now covered in small marks and kisses, and Alfred appreciated the sight of his cum leaking slowly out of Arthur's behind. 

"Arthur, how are you feeling?"

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment, "my ass hurts."

Alfred laughed and crawled over and leaned over Arthur. He brushed a hand through Arthur's sweaty hair and combed it down. "That does happen when you have sex." Arthur snorted but didn't protest until the hands rubbing his body drifted down towards his softened cock. As Alfred began to stroke it, Arthur opened an eye and glared at him.  
  
"Now, what exactly are you doing?" 

Alfred cracked a grin, "what do you say to a round two?"


End file.
